Good Mornings and Bad Days
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: Sasuke's luck never seems to stay the same after meeting a certain someone. One-shot-reviews are loved. Always.


Today was really _not_ Sasuke's day. In fact, it was so bad, that Sasuke wished he hadn't even gotten up that morning. He had woken up late, realized that the all the hot water was gone, nearly got run over by carriage that was carrying _cow manure._, had to take a long detour through a mushy, gross, swamp to avoid a very annoying Ino, had to do 100 laps around the whole village for being late, (when his sensei was always late), train for 5 hours after that with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, and he actually _lost_ to a fight with Sakura. That's how out of it he was. He had been so distracted by what had happened that he didn't even notice the genjutsu she had placed around him. He was then was bugged by Naruto for the remaining training session. And he hadn't even eaten yet.

So yeah. Sasuke Uchiha's usual I-don't-care-about-you attitude had deepened.

Sasuke's cold, black eyes were narrowed at everything they landed on. People made room for him as he walked by, his dark aura taking a turn for the worst. He had his hands in the pockets of his khakis like always, and made his way to the first food place he saw. He had walked into a small shop that had a few people in it. He sat down at an empty booth in the back and impatiently waited for someone to get his order.

A girl about his age or a bit younger came up to him about a second later, looking very pleased for some reason or any other. Her blue eyes were sparkling for a reason totally unknown to the black haired ninja. That girl, of course, was you. "Good morning!" you said brightly. Sasuke didn't waste time though. "A bowl of cereal." He snapped. Your raised a thin eyebrow, but still, his bad attitude wasn't going to ruin your day. _In fact,_ you thought as you walked back into the kitchen, _it was absolutely brilliant._

You quickly poured milk into a clean bowl that had little patterns on the sides. You then placed the bowl on a tray, along with a spoon a napkin, and then poured an insane amount of cereal in a container. You then set that on the tray too. And before Hiro, your boss, could say anything to you, you ran the hell out of the kitchen without tripping and spilling everything. You saw that his murderous look had taken a lighter tone.

You gave him a sympathetic look as you placed the tray in front of him. "Having a bad day?" you guessed. He glanced up at you, and then looked back at the tray. "You've got no idea." He muttered darkly. He began to eat, and you didnt want look like an idiot staring at him so you went back into the kitchen. Inside, you took one look at Hiro's face and quickly grabbed a broom. He had that look that said, "Don't you dare slack off now."

You had slipped back to your usual work. You were the "new kid." So that meant, you were in charge of throwing out the trash, sweeping floors, washing dishes-that kinda shit. Now, you're probably why today was such a good day.

Right??

Right.

Well, it just so happen that you had gotten a bonus for coming up some fancy ways to make the shop seem morecozy. You know, play music, trade in tables for booths, etc. This made so many more people into the shop. And since you had come up with the ideas, Hiro let you start taking orders. And that meant you didn't have to spend 6 hours in the kitchen like you normally would have to.

After you had finished sweeping the kitchen, another cook named Kenji, ordered you to sweep the front of the shop. You, who would talk back and whine, happily did what you were told to. You could feel Kenji's bewildered look on your back. As you walked pass the Sasuke, you noticed that he was digging through his pockets for money. Well, that's what he appeared to be doing.

You could tell that he didn't a penny to his name. This probably would add to his bad day.

You shook your head, and placed your hand on his shoulder from behind. He whipped around with a surprised look. It was about time you got to look at his face. His black eyes bore into your blue ones, as you stammered, "Look, I know you're having a bad day. So this one's on the house." His eyes narrowed at you. "What's the catch?" Your jaw dropped. Here you are, doing something nice because he was having a bad day, and he was accusing of hidden motives.

Your face took an annoyed look. "Look buddy. There's no catch. I'm in a really good mood. Most people would be grateful." He shook his head and said, "Fine." You gave him a look. "Fine." He stood up and headed towards the door. You rolled your eyes, and when one of the others waiters was headed for the kitchen, you asked him to take the tray and bowls.

You went outside the shop and shielded your eyes from the bright sun. It was a cool day, but the sky was so blue, it hurt. The sun was just there, radiating a warm light, and the bare trees look so brown. You frowned at the goosebumps that started to show up on your skin. You quickly swept the front of the shop and left to go back inside.

Sasuke noticed something right away. After walking out of the shop, his day was beginning to look a bit brighter. He didn't know why it was looking good when everything was wrong, but it was little things that made it well again. _Maybe it rubbed off from that girl._ He thought to himself when he found a few 100 yen on the ground by an alley. He shook his head at that thought the second after it crossed through. He made a face when he saw that he was talking like some kind of idiot.

The next day, when he was in the middle of training, Sasuke heard a loud groan followed by some loud cursing. He walked along the branches of the trees in the dense forest to find the source of the noise. He stepped on a high branch about ten feet or so above you. You were on the ground, cursing as you tried to untangle your foot from a tree root.

Sasuke finally noticed what you were wearing. A pair of baggy cargo shorts, a black shirt that had an orange star on the back, fingerless gloves, and black shoes that looked too big on you. Next to you were a bunch of kunai and shuriken. You angrily grabbed a kunai and sliced off the root that was hooked on your foot.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when you stood up triumph, only to walk a few paces and fall again. You cursed again, and Sasuke jumped down from the branch. He could tell he startled you when he dodged the kunai's blade. He then saw the way your eyes widened before they turned angry. You got to your feet and stomped up to the Uchiha. Jabbing a finger in his chest you hissed, "It's you!" Sasuke pushed your finger away and raised his eyebrow higher. "I want my luck back you jerk!"

_That_ caused a reaction. "What the hell are you talking about?" came the black-haired ninja's response. You jabbed your finger at him again. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. My luck. I want it back. Now!" Sasuke shook his head. "Still have no idea." You gave a frustrated sigh. "Yesterday, after I met you, I had nothing but bad luck. It's as if you stole all the good luck away from me! And I want it back!"

Sasuke gave you a look as if you were mental and then walked away before it caught on like a disease. You weren't done though. Oh no you weren't. You picked up your fallen weapons and ran after the boy. "Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke continued to ignore you until you came to the edge of the forest. You made an attempt to jump on his back, but he dodged you. So you fell on your stomach and hit your head. But hey, a least you managed to hit his arm. "Oww." You mumbled as you sat up and rubbed your head.

Sasuke shook his head at you and continued into the forest. "Hey!" you shouted. Sasuke just ignored you and went on with his training. He jumped in a tree and began to practice his aiming and such. You-who was nothing like a ninja, watched on with wide eyes. You continued to watch until Sasuke jumped down to catch his breath. He glanced in your direction with an irritated look. "You're still here?"

You had completely forgotten about your problem while you were watching him. His movements were flawless and the tone to his fighting was amazing. _I could do that too,_ you thought with a huff, _if I had my luck back._ But you weren't going to show him that though. "I'm not going any where 'till you give my luck back buddy." As if to prove your point, you sat down with a pout. Sasuke was sure his eye just twitched. "Fine, stay there then. I'll move." He turned around and stalked out a path out of the forest.

You glared at his back and stayed there in the forest, not bothering to get up. You turned to your body so that you were leaning against a tree and looking up at the thick branches of the tree. A yawn turned into a startled choke when you saw a bird's nest. It sparkled in the sunlight.

Bird eggs don't sparkle.

You carefully climbed the tree, immediately noticing that you weren't getting hurt. Not wanting to jinx it, you climbed carefully to the bird's nest. Peeking into it, you gave a startled cry. Inside was money! There were so many coins!

Your mouth dropped open as you picked up a coin. Feeling guilty about stealing the bird's money, (Night: o0) you slowly climbed down from the tree. You smirked when you realized that your luck was back. Which meant only one thing...

Sasuke winced as he fell from the tree while dodging the shuriken blade. "What's wrong with you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, lazily eying his genin struggle to get up. Sasuke gave him a nasty glare. It's not like he could tell his sensei that his luck had been taken by a girl with brown hair who he didnt even know the name of.

Naruto got a kick out of the days were Sasuke had bad luck. And for once, Sasuke was grateful that Sakura hit Naruto for insulting him. Less work for him to do anyway. So after training with his squad, Sasuke went to find the girl who had taken his luck. He went to the shop that he met her in and asked for her. The waiter gave a shake of the head and said that she wasn't working today. So Sasuke went to find her in the forest where he had been training. When he didn't find her, he picked up and stone and threw it in anger.

It hit a bee hive.

So after diving into a stream to shake the bees off, he sluggishly went back home. And on his way home, he got nailed with a ball. As he went to go pick it up, the kids who were playing with it accused him of stealing the ball. _When I find that girl,_ Sasuke thought as he argued with the brats, _I'm going to make her pay._ But he didnt find her. In fact, he didnt find her for about 3 days. And in those three days, he had the worst luck anyone could ever have.

You, on the other hand, were having a blast. After that meeting in the forest, you've had nothing but good luck. You were sure a smile was forever frozen to your lips. You had gotten a bonus at work again, your parents had stopped fighting with you, you were able to beat your older brother in a game, and a few other things that would make anyone's life happy. You had to admit, you had a feeling that Sasuke would be having nothing but bad luck while here you had nothing but good.

You narrowed your eyes as you chewed on a rice ball. You were on top of the cliff that had the faces of the Hokages on it. You loved it up there, with the view. You stubbornly shook your head when you saw yourself for feeling bad. Your parents did nothing but fight and argue, your brother was in ANBU while you couldnt even hold a kunai, and let's even talk about your self-esteem. But still...you thought, the poor ninja might die in a mission with the luck hes got.

You sure knew you would. After all, you had been through a day of living with bad luck.

You frowned and thought of how this whole thing got started anyway. You had meet the black-haired boy in the shop, saw he was having a bad day so you tapped his shoulder to get his attention, let him go without paying, and AHA. You had tapped his shoulder, and back in the forest you had hit his arm. Your eyes widened and you nearly choked on your food when you realized that every time the two of you touched, the lucks would switch.

You quickly ate the last of your meal and ran back into the village. You tried to find the boy again. Gosh, you didn't even know his name! It was getting on your nerves. You walked around 

town, and found him walking somewhere. You looked him over, and saw that he was soaking wet. Your eyebrow rose as you caught up to him. "Yo!" You said falling in step with him

The boy's looks turned darker when they caught sight of you. You had to admit that he really cute like that. Stopping a blush from gracing your cheeks, you gestured to his wet clothes. "What the hell happened to you?" The boy suddenly lashed out and grabbed you by the arm. You froze at his touch before you realized that he would have the good luck. You slapped his shoulder to make him let go. You let out a huff when you realized you were safe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but give me my luck back." He growled. You blinked at him before breaking out into a grin. "See! I told you!" The ninja rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his damp khakis. "Whatever. You gunna give it back or what?" You raised an index finger. You avoided the question by saying, "I have a theory." The boy raised an eyebrow at this. "But first," you continued, "you better get those of those clothes," Sasuke eyes widened at your concern, "or you might get sick and give it to me." You smiled as if you were the most caring person on the earth. Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and turned his head to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

So after Sasuke had changed; you and him were back in the forest that he had been training in. You would go somewhere to eat, but that would require being seen by stealthy eyes. You climbed onto a thick branch and watched with amused eyes as Sasuke slipped off. You couldnt help but laugh as you stuck out a hand to help him. You had a feeling he would push it away and get up on his own, so when he took it, you were startled that when he stood up, you fell of the branch and landed on top of him.

Wincing, you glanced down to see Sasuke's face inches away from yours. You blushed furiously as you climbed off of him, and took a nervous step back. Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his neck. "So what's your theory?" You snapped back into focus, and began to pace. "Okay," you started, "this is what I've got. Every time we've came into contact, we've touched right? Right. And every time we touched, one of us got the good luck and other bad. So all we've got to do is find a way that neither of us would get the bad luck. Okay? Okay." You stopped pacing and looked Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke gave you a look before putting his hand to his mouth. He turned away from you, shaking. You narrowed your eyes and ran to him. "Hey what's up with you?!" You pulled his hand away and Sasuke let out a chuckle. You eyes widened when you realized he was laughing. "What are you laughing about?" you wanted to know. Sasuke shook his head, a smirk covering his lips. "That's got to be the most bullshit thing I've heard." You stomped your sneakered foot and pouted. "You got a better idea smartass?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and turned to look at you. His eyes were blazing and you could see the amusement that still lingered there. "Yes. I do." You raised your eyebrow. "Oh yea?" He pulled out a kunai and twirled it. "I'm a ninja. I'm going need the luck more than you do." You retorted with, "If you're a ninja, your skill should come from talent, not luck." And he came back with, "I've to nothing but talent. But it's nice to have luck, considering this bad luck of ours is beyond normal." You rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms.

"What's your name anyway?" You asked. The boy shrugged his shoulders when he realized that he didn't know your name as well. "Sasuke Uchiha. You?" He said it with such pride. You made a mental face. _Must be his ego_ you thought. You said simply, "Nami Hishida" You sighed and sat back on the ground. "Well we have to do something about this Sasuke." Though you were never going to admit it, you liked the way his name sounded. It fit him. Sasuke took a seat on the tree that was opposite yours. Sighing, you looked up and peered into his eyes. His calm expression was still there, but behind all of that, you could see loneliness, and sadness. You could see regret and hate.

_They were kind of like your eyes._

Sasuke saw you staring at him, so he narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at?" he snapped. You blinked and asked, "What's your glitch anyway?" Sasuke looked you over. He had seen a long time ago that your blue eyes were just as his dark ones. Slowly, he started to pour out his story. And after a while, he realized that once he started to get the ball rolling, he couldn't stop. He went on to explain about his brother, his family, and everything that had happened so long ago. He kept a close eye on your expression, and you didnt interrupt him. Here you were complaining about your life, when you hadn't realized that people have it worse.

After Sasuke finished, you both stood up. Your eyes were cast down and your bangs covered them, preventing Sasuke seeing them. You walked towards him, hit his shoulder and said, "Don't get to wrapped up in your revenge that you forget who really matter to you." And with that, you walked away, ready to go home that didn't welcome you.

It wasn't until the next few days that Sasuke realized that you had given him the good luck. _So her insane story was right after all._ He thought as he dodged an enemys kunai. Sasuke quickly ran towards the ninja who was currently attacking him, and swiftly knocked him out. A few moments later, Kakashi signaled that he gotten the missing scroll and it was time to fall back. Sakura squealed in delight as the headed back to Konoha. She tried to hug Sasuke, but he quickly shoved her back.

A second later he had a clear flashback of the time in the forest where you had fallen on top of him. Heat rose onto the back of his neck for some unknown reason and then Naruto hollered that they should get something to eat. Kakashi agreed to this, as did Sakura. So Sasuke had no choice but to follow along. He raised an eyebrow when the squad walked into the shop in which you worked at.

One of the waiters took note of them, helped them get seated and said to a passing waiter, "Get Nami out here." Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of your name, and a moment later, you were walking out of the kitchen, in your normal clothes with a white apron covering them. When you came closer, Sasuke noticed the change in your eyes, and the bruises that littered your arms and legs. You got towards their table and said in a toneless voice, "Good morning what can-Naruto!" you suddenly shouted. The blond haired ninja jumped 10 feet before turning to you with a sheepish grin. You blinked and pointed to him with the pen you were using. "You're actually 

eating something other than ramen. I'm in shock." Sasuke let out a low chuckle which caused you to turn to him. You gave a cheesy wink with caused Sakura go into a rage. Ignoring her, you took the orders after a moment.

Sasuke looked over from you to Naruto and asked if you knew each other. Naruto jumped up, slammed his hands down on the table and cried "You better believe it Teme! Nami-chan's the best!" You smiled a little and hit him over the head. You said, "What's with the -chan shit? Gimme just a moment and I'll be right here with your orders." You walked back into the kitchen, feeling Sasuke's questioning gaze on you. You sighed as you poured the tea and gave the orders to the cooks.

His gaze was asking if the bruises were from the bad luck. If only that were true. Sadly, they were from your parent's anger. You had done a few things that threw them into a hateful reign and it landed on you. Giving the good luck up had made it that much worse, cause most of the time, your reflexes would be able to doge the things they threw at you.

See why you'd rather you be tripping on roots in the forest than be at home?

Placing the orders before the waiting ninjas, you continued to do your work, until your shift was over. You waved goodbye to the others as you hung your apron up. Feeling the need to take a shower from the day's work, you turned to head home. Your eyes were losing its usual brightness as you wondered if you had anything that day to piss your parents off.

So when you bumped into Sasuke, like really, you bumped into him, causing the both of you to fall down backwards-you gave him a look of confusion. Your mood slightly perked up from seeing him for some reason, and you took the hand the he offered to help you up.

_Wait._

He had helped you up.

You stormed up to him and looked him over. Sasuke caught your suspicious gaze and asked "What the hell is wrong with you this time?" You continued to walk around him in circles as you said, "Sasuke Uchiha just helped me to my feet. Something's wrong. Very wrong." You grabbed his collar and pulled him so that he was inches from your face. "All right, who are you and what have done with the other jerk?" you hissed.

Sasuke must have pushed down 70 different color of red off his cheeks as he pushed away from you. "You are seriously on something." He grumbled as he dusted himself off. You winced and covered his mouth. "Shhh! Everyone's going to hear you! God, are you stupid or retarded?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose up as he took a step back from you. You glanced up at the sky and realized that it was getting dark. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat," you started, "but I really need to get home."

And as you turned to your heel to run home, Sasuke blurted out, "Why would you want to go to hell house like that?" You froze in place, and slowly turned around. "How did you about that?" 

Your looked turned shocked. Sasuke for some reason became slightly embarrassed as he said, "Naruto-baka told me." Your blue gaze turned away from him and you sighed. "I don't have any where else to go. And it's not like they don't care about me." you said trying to defend whatever dignity you had left. "It's just that they don't care about me as much they care about my brother." You shoulders dropped and your eyes filled with tears when you thought of this.

Sasuke was going in a slightly panicked mode. I mean, he could stand Sakura crying-she cried over ever little thing she could-but seeing your eyes getting teary was a whole other story. You must have realized that your eyes were getting wet, because you laughed and rubbed them. You gave Sasuke a fake, cheery, dorky grin and said, "My bad-didn't mean to get so touchy on ya." Sasuke shook his head as to wave it off and gave you a slight smirk. You sniffed and asked, "What did you want anyway?"

Sasuke for some reason couldn't answer this. He didn't want to say he wanted to talk to you cause he felt concerned. So instead he blabbed out, "I'm just wanted to tell you that I'm in charge of the good luck you know." You gave him an annoyed look and said, "Don't get too cocky with it, or I might just take it back." You glanced up the sky again, and took off.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, drying his hair off with a towel. Clad in a pair of sweatpants, and a nightshirt, he let a yawn escape his mouth as walked towards the window. His forehead made contact with the cool window as he looked outside.

The stars were gleaming, but there was no moon out tonight. Sasuke was thinking about had happened earlier that day, and was just about to walk away from the window, when he saw you running past his house. If he had blinked a second before, he wouldn't have noticed the tears the tears that were streaming down your cheeks. He also wouldnt have seen the blood flowing from wounds.

He didn't know what had gotten into him as jumped out the window, landed on his feet, and chased after you. Losing sight of you for a moment, Sasuke turned around in a circle to find you, but didn't see you. Instead, he saw drops of blood. Running after them, he found you, fallen down on the sidewalk. He could hear you cursing as you tired to stand up, but were too weak to do so.

You were panting from the lack of air as the pain shot up and down your body. Wincing, you heard a voice behind you said, "You really got a fowl mouth dont you?" And a second later, you were piggy-back riding on Sasuke's back. Despite the help you were getting, you feared he was losing his sanity (he was going to lose the good luck!) and struggled to get off. "Let go of me! What are you doing?" Though you couldn't see his face, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "'I'm in a really good mood. Most people would be grateful'" You stopped trying to pry off his arms when you heard this.

_You had heard that somewhere before._

Sasuke quickened his pace when he felt the blood seep through your clothes and dampen his. "You said that to me when we first met right?" A sudden flashback dawned on you as you realized that. "Fine." You said, laying limp on his back. A smirk tugged on Sasukes lips. "Fine."

As you changed out of you blood soaked clothes and into a pair from Sasuke, you walked out with a tired sigh. Your heart felt like there was a million pounds on it, and your normal, bright, blue eyes looked exhausted. You placed your clothes in bag and walked to where the door was. Turing to face Sasuke, you gave a grateful bow saying, "Thanks for helping me and all that jazz. I'll give you the clothes tomorrow-all washed and stuff 'course."

Sasuke gave a look of surprise as he leaned against the main door. "Where do you think your going?"

Now you were _really_ fearing his sanity as you said, "Home stupid." Sasuke shook his head. "You want to back to the place where you were almost beaten to death?" You gave a look and said, "It wasn't to death-to a semi-coma." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed you into one the guest rooms. "You're not going anywhere you baka." He shoved you into the room and slammed the door close before you could protest.

"Don't even try to run away." He called.

You stared at the closed door before sighing. You weren't used to this. No, you were used to going to the forest to heal your wounds and the returning home in the wee hours of the morning when your parents had clammed down. You didn't dare wake your brother either, fearing that he might tell the location of your getaway place. Feeling too tired to do anything, you plopped down onto the bed and heaved another yawn. And with that, you were out cold before your head could hit the pillow.

The next morning, you felt warm and safe under your covers. That wasn't right. Your eyes jolted opened and you sat up with a start, smashing your head onto something really hard. You blinked and winced as you saw that Sasuke was rubbing his head as well.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" You asked bluntly. Sasuke gave you a look and said, "You're in my house Nami." Your eyes widened as you remembered last night. Suddenly feeling really embarrassed that you had need help, you said, "Right...well what are you doing here?" Sasuke said he was trying to wake up but 'you slept like you were dead.'

A sudden thought crossed your head as you noticed that you had the good luck. You could feel it in your veins. But then a wave of guilt, you smacked Sasuke's shoulder. That should make up for him taking care of you. But Sasuke didn't realize this. Instead he yelled, "What the hel-" you cut him off before he could finish.

You gave him a dorky grin and said, "Good Morning!"


End file.
